runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Waren00b (series)
Hi my name is Mectrixctic, and my (main) RS username is AJKzander29, which is why it'll always say Ajkzander29 instead of Mectrixctic. This was always made to be on the RS forums, but I'm not a member and don't plan to become on anytime soon, so I'll post my stories here. You can tell me what you think of them in my talk page or the talk pages of the story. Yes, it is based off the noob stories of the stories forum. The story has been made in summer '06. Read at your cost ^I||I^ Waren00b, the Noobiest Noob ^I||I^ Hi, my name’s AJKzander29 but all you folks can call me Alixes. All rules apply If I say you can suggest bios (you can't now), this is what it should look like * Name: * Race (human, dwarf, cow, etc.): * Alignment: * Favorite food(s) (optional): * Likes: * Dislikes: * Doesn’t like or dislike (optional): * Hobby(s): * Pastime(s): * Catchphrase(s) (optional): * Status: (noob, newb, normal player, etc) * History: If you do a bio on yourself, it won’t be accepted For suggesting chapters, it should look like this * Setting: * Characters: * Plot: * Exposition (optional): * Rising action (optional): * Climax (optional): * Falling action (optional): * Resolution (optional): * Conflict (optional): * Remember, put you character bio first if you want to add a new one to the plot * Rate my story out of 5 stars ** 0 ( ) meaning most terrible story in the universe ** 1 (*) meaning don’t waste your time reading this ** 2 (**) meaning good, but not good enough to read ** 3 (***) meaning good enough to read ** 4 (****) meaning have to read this ** 5 (*****) meaning most wonderful story in the universe Please don’t give me like fifty stars, or like a million out of 10, because you know as well as I do if I was that good, you would run into my bedroom and ask for my autograph. Characters (Note: don’t try to make anyone of these accounts yours. I already made them. Well, all except mod crud, which I am unallowed to make, mcod and nhoc because they aren’t real players, Yoogamaadugee and since he is 13 characters. And jagex, please don’t make mod crud a real moderator. They all have the same pass, except tommy oh, happy ooh, and alliman5, which I created long before I thought of Waren00b) Main charters AJKzander29 (F): Me! Myself. I. Waren00b (F): My, and hopefully your, favourite noob that I created. Likes apple pie, and is able to noob people to death a very painful death). Ev3rgr33ntr3 (F): Player with green pointy hair, like an evergreen tree, which he is called what he is called. Waren0b’s sponsor, as well as one of the few non-noobs that can stand Waren00b’s stupidity and immatureness. Infiniten00b (M): A noob want-to-be who loves the art of noobing, but just can’t get it right. Likes meat pie and is stupider but not as immature as Waren00b, and can noob most anyone to death (not as painful, but still painful). Funbunny8r (M): Infiniten00b’s sponsor. He doesn’t know any better. Gin00b3 (F): Name short for gidget noob. She is small, but is physically (but not mentally) stronger then all the other noobs. Of course, there are non-noobs that are stronger then her. Gin00b5 (F): Name short for giant noob. He is gin00b3’s younger brother. Momn00b (F): The mother of noobs, and is very nooby, but isn’t as nooby as waren00b, of course. Guard (M): A guard who makes sure everyone plays fair. Moo cow of doom (mcod) (F): A cow who Waren00b is friends with, and thinks she is his pet. Has higher than average intelligence and will willingly trample anyone mean to Waren00b. Neigh horse of chaos (nhoc) (F): A horse who used to pulls the chariot of Gillie’s stagecoach and is friends with mcod and Waren00b. Crimilieon (F): A normal player who became a noob due to mistreatment, and that Waren00b, and all the other noobs were friendly to her. N00b1 (F): A noob want-to-be that is very smart, and thus an oxymoron. He likes to say smart things. N00b2 (F): Another noob want-to-be who has mood swings and just can’t make up his mind. He likes to say random things. N00b3 (F): An extremely stupid noob want-to-be who is obsessed by chickens, and has poor spelling and grammar. Yoogamaadugee (F): The god of apple pie, chocolate, stew, cake, pizza, and begging for free stuff. Waren00b worships it. Sub main characters Ultin00b4 (F) Dangern00b (F) S00pernoob (F) N00bprobe (F) Fr00b43 (F) Yb00n (F): Gwoobu (F) Danoobi (F) N00bingator (F) Macron00b (F) Adjectn00b (F) Corn00b (F) People Zappit456 (F) Hotfire3222 Mal0kei (F) I 0wn u247 (F) Avaratre9k (F) Dreamcaper (F) Happy ooh Tommy oh Alliman5 Fl0wer p0wa Hankee455 Glucoszytein Omgykkyob Shan00b: an ex-noob Mod crud (F) Other Yoogamaadugee: the god of apple pie, chocolate, cake, and pizza. Waren00b worships him I-rune: a spoof of the I-tune, this magical gadget lets you listen to music Baa Sheep of Mauling: (bsom) Crow chick of horror (ccoh): Quack duck of fractures (Qdof) Real life characters Andrew Gower (F): creator of runescape Paul Gower (M): Andrew’s brother Key: f- Funny M- Monotonous ©2009 Waren00b the noob emperor has a copyright that warns players not to use “waren00b”, “noobiest noob” or any other character in this story, without my okay. Please read. Thank you. Waren00b: that’s all folks! Now time for the feature presentation. DA DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! AJK29: Waren00b the noobiest noob, starring me, Ev3rgr33ntr3, momn00b, the gin00bs, not you, infiniten00b, the other noobs, the other people, still not you, the anti-noobs, the Gowers, even still not you, funbunny8r, and of course Waren00b. Prologue First is the worst. AJKzander29: Ah... runescape the greatest, although not the most popular mmorpg ever Ev3rgr33ntr3: Oh hey, Hack AJKzander29: I told you, call me Alixes, or at least Ajkzander29 Evergr33ntr3: Um sorry... Alixes AJKzander29: Well, while I’m making the plot for Waren00b, you can sing your Waren00b theme song Ev3rgr33ntr3: ALRIGHT Song sung to the tune of “jingle bells”) WAREN00B WARE-N00B WAREN00B HE IS A BIG NOOB YOU HAD BETTER RUN AWAY BEFORE HE NOOBS YOU, OH WAREN00B WARE-N00B WAREN00B BIGGEST NOOB IN THE WORLD THE NOOBING IS SO PAINFUL, SO BEWARE, OH RUNNING AWAY HELPS CLOGGING YOUR EARS TOO BUT YOU BETTER WATCH OUT DON’T UNDERESTIMATE THE NOOB HE CAN DESTROY PLAYERS JUST FOR APPLE PIE SO JUST GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS OR PREPARE TO DIE WAREN00B WARE-N00B WAREN00B HE IS THE HUGE NOOB YOU HAD BETTER RUN AWAY BEFORE HE NOOBS YOU, OH WAREN00B WARE-N00B WAREN00B GREATEST NOOB IN THE LANDS THE NOOBING IS SO AGONIZING, YOU’LL BREATHE YOUR LAST BECAUSE OF PAIN, OH Ajkzander29: Okay... well, that song clearly proves that Waren0- Funbunny8r: Not so fast! Ajkzander29: What do you want? Funbunny8r: The rightful owner of the award for the biggest noob thing Ajkzander29: And who is that? Infiniten00b: Me! Ajkzander29: I should of known. Funbunny8r: Now say your prayers Alixes, for my song is much better! Song sung to the tune of the spongebob squarepants theme song) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH WHO CAN NOOB YOU UNTIL YOU ARE NOTHING? INFINITEN00B HE IS AS NOOBY AS CAN BE INFINITEN00B BECAUSE HE’S ANNOYING YOU BETTER STAY AWAY INFINITEN00B HE GETS NOOBIER AND NOOBIER EVERY DAY INFINITEN00B Ready? WE HATE HIS ‘TUDE HE IS SO RUDE BRAIN'S MADE FROM GLUE INFINITE-N00BIE! Ajk29: Bahahahahahahahahaha! If you haven’t noticed, I’m laughing AT you not WITH you, it doesn’t matter that Ev3rgr33ntr3’s song was horrible, which it is, no offence, Ev3rgr33ntr3: HEY! Ajk29: but, it doesn’t matter. Waren00b will always be the biggest noob, and Infiniten00b will always be the noob want to be. Funbunny8r: Why is that? Ajkzander29: Because I said so. Funbunny8r: Ooh, I’m scared. Hack Sanders and the Ware of noobs are coming to get me Ajkzander29: Don’t call me that Waren00b: Somebody sang a song about me! HEY, PINEAPPLE WAIT UP! All: Oh no Waren00b: So what’s up? Infiniten00b: I’ll tell you what’s up... the sky. Waren00b: *looks up* Hey, you’re right. Not bad for a noob wanabe Infiniten00b: What!? You called me a what!? Waren00b: Noob wanabe noob wanabe noob wanabe noob wanabe Infiniten00b: I am so going to kick your **** at noobing Waren00b: Bring it on! Non-noobs: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Infiniten00b: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! Waren00b: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Infiniten00b: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ev3rgr33ntr3: Wha-!? Why can’t we here them? Funbunny8r: Yeah, shouldn’t we be destroyed? Ajkzander29: No, I hid their messages. Both: Thank Saradomin! Ajkzander29: Ahem. Both: and uhhh... our buddy Alixes for hiding their posts. Ajkzander29: You’re welcome. Funbunny8r: Ooh, looks like my trainee is winning. Infiniten00b: !!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *blows up* Funbunny8r: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Where is he? Ev3rgr33ntr3: Looks like he’s here, here, here, big part there, here... Waren00b: !!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ajkzander29: well, I guess it’s safe to let you talk again. Waren00b: Did I win? Ajkzander29: Yes, you won. Waren00b: Woohoo! *dance* Funbunny8r: You may have won this tome AjK29, but as Saradomin as my witness, I’ll be back. (Funbunny8r teleports) Ajkzander29: And as Guthix as my witness, we’ll be waiting. Waren00b: I AM the biggest noob, am I? Ajkzander29: Yes, you are, or my name isn’t Alixes Jessy Kennith Sanders... and it’s not. Waren00b: So this means... Ajkzander29: yeah, sure you’re the noobiest noob alive. Waren00b: Phew. Ajkzander29: hey, Wait a sec, where were you before Ev3rgr33ntr3 sang his song? Waten00b: Tutorial island. Ajkzander29: Tutorial Island? Waren00b: Yes, but that’s a story for another time. Toodles! ~v^THE END^v~ Well, that's the prologue. I might add more. Tell me what you think of it. See also Waren00b, Chapter 1: Waren00b Begins Waren00b, Chapter 2: Waren00b Meets His Maker Category:Noobs